Do You Like Green Beer and Pancakes?
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: When Elizabeth is forced to run away from home, she quests to find a hero to help her and her family. She just didn't expect that hero to be in the form of a 5-foot tall boy who drove an old green pick-up and a taco stand. Modern-AU. Melizabeth. Coming Soon!


Every Sunday morning, Elizabeth Lyonesse would wake up to the smell of green pancakes and the sound of  
glass being thrown against her bedroom window.

For whatever reason why, her sister Veronica thought it hilarious to scare her younger, adopted sibling half to death at 6:35 AM, every Sunday, merely for the reason of a good laugh. Veronica would wake up at 6:29 AM, and would run out side in her pj's, and would throw pieces of whatever glass-object she got her hands onto at Elizabeth's window. One time during a hot summer, Elizabeth left the window open, forgetting of the Sunday routine. The glass shard ended up hitting her, and Veronica was grounded for a whole two months due to Elizabeth's stitches. Elizabeth's oldest sister, Margret, however, chose to avoid trying to send the youngest Lyonesse girl into an early death via morning fright. So to sooth her when Veronica threw glass shards against her window, Elizabeth supposed, Margret always made sure to fix up a round of her famous green pancakes. The pancakes were actually made out of spinach and grass, and Elizabeth secretly hated them with a passion, but she dared not tell this to her strictly vegan sister. And, their mother had made them, too, so the sentiment value behind green pancakes was held dear to the Lyonesse girls. Although, Elizabeth did not have as many memories of her mother like her sisters did. It was a routine, so she bared it.

Today happened to be a Sunday, so Elizabeth knew something was amiss when she smelled no burning vegetation, or heard not one glass shard being thrown against her bedroom window.

Sitting up in bed, she yawns and stretches like any other day that didn't happen to be a Sunday. Still, no glass or grass. How strange...

Elizabeth slipped out of bed, forgot to put her hundred dollar slippers on, and shuffled to her window. Veronica was not there with her usual mischievous smile. The girl scratches her head. It had been so long since a Sunday was not a Get-Scared-To-Death-First-Thing-In-The-Morning-And-Eat-Shitty-Pancakes-Make-Of-Goat-Food day.

The girl shakes her head, her atypical white-silver hair cascading down her shoulders. Carful not to burn her sensitive skin in the bright summer morning light, Elizabeth moves over to her dresser, a large wooden wardrobe worthy enough to be in a Narnia movie, and prepares for the day. Her room, while being spacious with a Victorian styled décor and lamps hung up on the wall, was simple. Light-pink curtains hung from the large window that took abuse once every week, and the floor was coated in a fluffy white carpet, made just for Elizabeth's comfort. She and the color white, it seemed, were like two peas in a pod.

Elizabeth was white. No, we're not being racist here, thank you very much, but rather literal to the strictest terms. It was not only the fact that Elizabeth's features differed from her family, but she just… looked out of place among then. Among the world, even. When the girl began growing an awareness for herself, she realized that besides having a rounder nose than everyone, and more delicate piano fingers, it wasn't normal for someone to have stark-white hair and skin.

She was albino. Elizabeth wasn't saddened that she was the white sheep in a family black sheep. Yet, she sometimes pitied herself saying, ' _oh, if only the remaining pigment in my skin had went to both of my eyes instead of one_ '. Out of spite toward herself, she covered her right eye where the pigment was all but existing. It was uncomfortable, physically and socially, to have one pink eye and one blue eye. But, this was Elizabeth. She had to live with it.

As she pulled on a simple yellow sundress, Elizabeth skipped over to her bedroom door and swooshed out. Eagerly, she runs downstairs to discover what had happened to the usual Sunday routine. She smiled as sweet and as kind as she always had, seemingly unbothered by her ethereal beauty. Even when she slid down the stairwell and smashed her food against the small corner where it met the landing, she seemed happy. She was the youngest of the Lyonesse's, as well as the merriest. With one final gritted-toothed smile as she hopped about, nursing her hurt food, Elizabeth then ran across the grand ball room adoring great crystal chandeliers, and then into the dining room where she always went every morning, Sunday or not.

What she finds is her sisters knocked out against the pristine tile floor of their mansion, their faces down in a pool of their own blood, and her father screaming at her to run for her life.

That was the beginning of how Elizabeth met, and then married, a 5-foot tall pompous devil-of-a-boy, who just couldn't keep his hands out of her panties.

* * *

A/N: This is a tid-bit of what I'm gonna be working on in the SDS fandom, after my other story's done... what'd ya think?


End file.
